Geliebt und belogen
by Schneeprinzessin
Summary: Erinnerungen der letzten Schlacht & alte Liebschaften bringen Chaos. Doch auch die Gegenwart mischt mit Quidditch WM & Voldemorts letztem Clou alles durcheinander. Verwirrung durch Gefühle nicht nur bei Hermine. Und was verbindet die Malfoys & Weasleys?


**Das Geheimnis um Sams Vater**

**Drei Jahre voller Lügen? **

**1. Die Red Star Farm **

Über ihm blauer Himmel, die Sonne strahlte ihm grell und warm entgegen und weit

unter ihm jubelte die Menge. Er sauste durch die Luft, spürte den Wind auf

seiner Haut, und er kühlte bei diesen hohen Temperaturen schön. Er zerzauste ihm

das pechschwarze Haar und jagte ihm um die Ohren. Sein Blauer Mantel flatterte

hinter ihm her.

Unter ihm flog gerade John mit dem Quaffel in den Händen zu den spanischen

Ringen. England führte, soweit der Schwarzhaarige das mitbekommen hatte. Er sah

noch kurz zu, wie Sandy den Quaffel an Paolo vorbei durch den mittelsten Ring

warf und 10 weitere Punkte für England holte.

Dann schaute er wieder auf, er sollte sich mal wieder auf seine Aufgabe

konzentrieren und den kleinen, goldenen Ball, den Schnatz, suchen. Doch der war

nirgends zu sehen, wie auch sein Nebenbuhler feststellte.

Plötzlich jedoch schoss Juan Alvarez, der spanische Sucher, nach Osten Richtung

Boden, die am weitesten entfernte Stelle von Harry. Und keine Sekunde später

entdeckte auch er den goldschimmernden Ball hinter dem Torpfosten seiner eigenen

Mannschaft. Er legte sich über den feinen Besenstiel seines Feuerblitz 3000 und

raste in Mordsgeschwindigkeit dort runter hinter dem spanischen Sucher her. Da

ertönte die Stimme des Stadionsprechers: "ALVAREZ UND POTTER SCHEINEN DEN

SCHNATZ GESEHEN ZU HABEN! UND TATSÄCHLICH AM RECHTEN PFOSTEN DER ENGLISCHEN NATIONALMANNSCHAFT ZIEMLICH WEIT UNTEN FLIEGT DER SCHNATZ! BEIDE SUCHER GEHEN IN DEN STURZFLUG! POTTER IST ALVAREZ DICHT AUF DEN PFERSEN!" Bald drangen Rufe an

sein Ohr; als auch die Leute im Stadion alle den goldenen Ball entdeckt hatten

und gespannt die beiden Sucher anstarrten. Harry und Juan wurden von ihren Fans

mit den lautstark angefeuert.

Ganz eben vernahm er einen Ruf: "LOS DADDY, DU SCHAFFST DAS!" Er war sich ganz

sicher, dass gehört zu haben und es beflügelte ihn noch mehr. Er musste es

einfach schaffen. Der Wind brauste ihm entgegen und er musste die Augen zusammen

kneifen, um überhaupt noch was sehen zu können. Einige Meter vor ihm jagte Juan,

der sich gerade nach ihm umdrehte, um zu sehen, wie weit er noch hinter ihm lag.

Aber von diesen Metern ließ Harry sich nicht abhalten alles zu geben. Er musste

gewinnen, für sie, für England! Er näherte sich immer mehr dem spanischen

Sucher. Doch dieser schloss gerade seine Hand. Harry erschrak. Juan hatte ihn

doch tatsächlich gefangen. Er wollte schon enttäuscht zu Boden fliegen, da er

die Jubelrufe der Spanier hörte, doch da blitzte etwas neben ihm auf. Auch Juan

bemerkte in diesem Moment, dass seine Hand nichts als Luft gefangen hielt und

schaute sich nach dem Schnatz um. Den sah nur wenige Zentimeter vor Harry um

sein Leben fliegen. Der englische Sucher lehnte sich soweit er konnte nach

vorne, hielt sich mit einer Hand am Besenstiel seines Feuerblitzes 3000 fest und

streckte seinen Arm aus. Kurz darauf umschlossen seine Finger die goldene Kugel,

bevor er den sich wehrenden Schnatz unter Jubelrufen der englischen Fans in die

Höhe hielt.

"UND DAS WARS!", kämpfte sich die Stimme des Stadionsprechers, Lee Jordan, der

mitten auf dem Anstieg seiner Karriere war, und einen riesen Auftritt hier mit

dem Viertelfinale hatte, gegen die Jubelrufe der Menge, "ENGLAND GEWINNT MIT 230

ZU 50 PUNKTEN VOR SPANIEN! DAMIT IST ENGLAND IM ZWEITEN HALBFINALE!!"

Langsam flog er etwas weiter runter, die Schreie des Publikums drangen immer

lauter werdend an seine Ohren. Er hörte sie jubeln, die Englischen Fans, die

traditionellen Farben blau, gold leuchteten ihm entgegen. Er suchte in den

Reihen nach fünf gewissen Personen, doch er sah niemanden, denn plötzlich war er

umringt von seinem Team. "Einsame Spitze Harry!" "GENIAL gemacht, Potter!" "Du

bist der Beste!" Seine Teamkameraden waren genauso aus dem Häuschen wie er

selbst.

Zusammen landete die Truppe auf dem Boden. Über ihnen schrieen noch immer ihre

Fans, während die spanischen Spieler niedergeschlagen vom Spielfeld in ihre

Umkleide trotteten. Als sie auf dem Boden standen, hoben seine Mitspieler Harry

auch sogleich auf die Schulter und trugen ihn singend über den Platz. Der

schwarzhaarige Sucher konnte nicht anders als lachen, das war so verrückt und er

war so glücklich, sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft.

-- Zur selben Zeit am Spielfeldrand--

Zwei jungen Frauen kämpften sich durch die jubelnde, drängelnde Menge. "Wo sind

die bloß hin?", schrie die Schwarzhaarige die andere an. "Keine Ahnung! Wir

müssen sie finden!", brüllte die vordere zurück.

Ein kleines Mädchen mit langem, leicht gewellten, hell braunen Haaren und

himmelblauen Augen quetschte sich durch die Menschenmenge durch, während ein

kleiner Junge, circa genauso alt wie sie, mit feuerrotem, stark gelocktem Haar

und meeresblauen Augen hinter ihr her rannte. "Warte, Sam!", rief er ihr nach.

Doch das Mädchen drehte sich nicht mal um, sondern lief eiligst weiter. Bald war

sie an der Spitze der Truppe, die gerade die Treppen der Tribüne runter gingen.

"Komm schon, Timmy!", rief sie nach hinten.

Endlich hatten beide das Ende der Treppe erreicht und jagten über den Rasen zum

Feld hin. Dort allerdings standen einige Sicherheitsmänner, die Fans vom

Spielfeld und den Spielern fernhalten sollten. Ein etwas breiter, großer Mann

schaute genau in ihre Richtung. "WEG DA!", schrie Sam ihm entgegen. Doch der

Mann lächelte sie nur an und sagte laut: "Du kannst hier nicht durch, Mädchen!"

Unbeirrt lief sie weiter, wich seinen nach unten gestreckten Armen aus und

rannte ihm genau zwischen den Beinen her. Überrascht sah er ihr ebenfalls durch

seine Beine hinterher, in der Zeit lief Timmy um ihn herum, seiner Freundin

nach. "HEY IHR BEIDEN!! STEHEN BLEIBEN!!", schrie der Sicherheitsmann

mittlerweile etwas wütender. Einige Meter weiter stolperte der kleine Junge über

seine offenen Schnürsenkel und fiel der Länge nach hin.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand an seinem Kragen und schon wurde er in die Luft

gezogen. Hilflos zappelte er mit seinen Beinen und rief: "Saaam! Hiiiilfeee!!!"

Die Dreijährige blieb abrupt stehen, als sie den Schrei ihres Freundes leise

wahrnahm, da das englische Publikum immer noch laut jubelte. Sie drehte sich um

und sah Timmy, ungefähr hundert Meter von ihr entfernt, in der Luft baumelnd und

schreiend. Der Sicherheitsmann hatte den Rothaarigen gepackt und der Kleine

zappelte und wollte den Zauberer beißen, um sich zu befreien, doch dieser hielt

ihn mit ausgestrecktem Arm von sich weg und erklärte ihm, sich bemühend nicht zu

aufbrausend zu werden, dass er da nicht durchdarf. Währenddessen rannte Sam zu

ihrem Freund zurück auf den Mann zu. Dieser stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt

und bemerkte sie deshalb auch nicht. Die Braunhaarige klammerte sich an sein

Bein. Er schaute hinunter, sah sie und wollte auch das Mädchen packen, doch zu

spät, Sam hatte ihm schon mit aller Kraft ihre Zähne ins Bein gerammt. Er schrie

auf und ließ Timmy los. Dieser fiel auf den Boden und rührte sich erst mal

nicht. Er konnte es nicht fassen - er war frei. Doch schon wurde er von der

Dreijährigen an die Hand genommen und sie zog ihn hinter sich her.

"Komm schneller!", rief sie ihm zu und die beiden rannten Hand in Hand quer über

das Feld auf die englischen Quidditchspieler zu. "DADDY!", schrie die Kleine und

wollte ihren Vater auf sich aufmerksam machen, bevor der fremde Mann sie

eingefangen hatte.

"DADDY!", schrie sie noch mal sogar etwas lauter, um den ganzen Lärm Drumherum zu

übertonen und tatsächlich drehte sich das Team um und sah auf die beiden Kinder.

Die jungen Männer lachten und ließen ihren Sucher runter, der seinem Freund John

den kleinen Schnatz in die Hand drückte und dann auf die zwei Dreijährigen zu

lief.

Der Mann von der Sicherheitsbehörde hatte mittlerweile angehalten, als er die

Szene sah und kehrte nun zum Spielfeldrand zurück, wo sich mittlerweile, wie

nach jedem spitzen, internationalen Spiel die Fans sammelten, um ihre Stars

hautnah zu sehen und Autogramme zu bekommen.

Der Schwarzhaarige kniete sich hin und schloss das kleine Mädchen, was längst

die Hand ihres Freundes los gelassen hatte, in seine Arme und wirbelte es durch

die Luft. "DAAAAADDYYYYYY!", schrie sie vergnügt. Dann setzte er sie ab und fing

den kleinen Nachzügler auf, der fast wieder hingeflogen wäre, weil er schon

wieder über seine noch immer offenen Schnürsenkel stolperte und schon am Stürzen

war, als der Erwachsene ihn auffing und ebenfalls durch die Luft wirbelte.

"Du warst spitze, Daddy!", lächelte das Mädchen glücklich und gab dem Sucher

einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ja, echt supi!", strahlte der Junge glücklich. Dann

packte er sich den Rothaarigen, der erfreut aufschrie und setzte ihn bei sich

auf die Schultern. "Halt dich gut fest, Timmy!", sagte Harry. "Mach ich!", sagte

der und krallte seine kleinen Hände in Harrys struppiges, tiefschwarzes Haar. In

der Zeit bückte der sich vorsichtig und nahm Sam auf seinen Arm. Diese schlang

einen ihrer kleinen Arme um seinen Hals, während sie strahlend zu den Fans

winkte, als wollte sie sagen: Schaut mal, er hat mich auf dem Arm! Das ist MEIN

Vater! Timmy wollte natürlich auch winken, doch tollpatschig, wie er nun mal

war, wäre er dabei fast von den Schultern des Mannes gerutscht, hätte dieser ihn

nicht mal wieder festgehalten und zurück auf seine Schultern geschoben.

Lachend kamen die anderen Mitspieler des Teams auf die drei zu. "Na, wie geht's,

Timmy-Boy?", fragte John grinsend und wuschelte dem kleinen Quidditchfan durch

die roten Locken. "Supi!", grinste der Junge frech. "Und wie geht's der kleinen

Prinzessin?", fragte er dann an Sam gewandt. "Ich bin schon groß!", sagte diese

mit ernster Miene. "Ja, du hast recht. Wie geht es meiner großen Prinzessin?",

fragte John mit entschuldigender Miene. "Mir geht's toll, Dad hat schließlich

gewonnen!", grinste sie stolz. John lachte kurz und fröhlich. "Du bist echt um

die beiden zu beneiden!", sagte er und klopfte seinem Freund auf den Oberarm,

während er mit ihnen Richtung Umkleide, bzw. Spielfeldrand ging. Da kam Ron

ihnen entgegen und gratulierte Harry begeistert: "Super gemacht! Echt spitze! In

nur einer Stunde! Das ist für ein Viertelfinalspiel wirklich gut. Komm, gib mir

die Kleinen!" Der Schwarzhaarige setzte Sam auf dem Boden ab und holte Timmy von

seinen Schultern herunter. Ron nahm die Dreijährigen an die Hand und ging mit

ihnen an den Fans vorbei zum Ausgang. Harry und die anderen Spieler gaben am

Spielfeldrand Autogramme und wurden immer noch lautstark bejubelt. Im Publikum

erkannte er Seamus Finnegan mit Familie. Er war schon immer ein großer

Quidditchfan gewesen. Vier Kinder sprangen schreiend um ihn und seine Frau oder

Freundin herum. Die müssen sich ja ziemlich ins Zeug gelegt haben. Vier Kinder

in drei Jahren , dachte Harry grinsend und wandte sich dann wieder den ihm

zuschreienden, Blatt und Stift hinhaltenden Fans zu.

Umgezogen und miteinander redend kamen John und Harry aus der Umkleide und

gingen auf ihre Familien zu, die abseits von den Fans in einem abgesperrten

Bereich standen, um in Ruhe den Nachhauseweg antreten zu können.

"Hi Schatz!", sagte der Schwarzhaarige lächelnd, zog seine Frau in seine Arme

und küsste sie zärtlich. John küsste in der Zeit Diana, seine feste Freundin,

leidenschaftlich. "Du warst super!", lobte Hermine ihren Mann. Der grinste nur:

"Nur weil du mich heute Morgen pünktlich geweckt hast, sonst wäre ich jetzt noch

nicht mal hier!" Sie schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf: "Du wirst dich nie

ändern!" Er schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf: "Nö, wahrscheinlich nicht!"

"Können wir gehen?", fragte Ron, der gerade hinzu kam und in die Runde lächelte.

"JA!", schrieen Timmy und Sam, die gerade laufend zu ihnen kamen. "Okay! Lasst

uns zum Portschlüssel gehen!", schlug Parvati vor. Und so machte sich die

kleine Gruppe auf zu ihrem Rückweg.

Am verabredeten Platz standen schon zwei weitere Pärchen, eins davon entpuppte

sich als Sandy mit ihrem Freund, um die Harry und John einen großen Bogen

machten, weil sie ihre Teamkameradin nicht leiden konnten. Das andere Pärchen

kannten sie nicht.

Plötzlich spürte Harry wie eine kleine Hand an seiner Hose zog. "Was ist denn,

Sammy-Schätzchen?", fragte er lieb und beugte sich zu ihr runter. Sie zeigte mit

ihrem Finger auf den Mann, des unbekannten Pärchens, und flüsterte lautstark:

"Das ist der böse Mann, Daddy!", sie war ganz aufgeregt, "der hat mich und Timmy

nicht zu dir lassen wollen!" Der Rotschopf stimmte ihr nickend zu, während er

auf den Schultern seines Vaters saß, und dem Sicherheitsmann die Zunge

rausstreckte. Dieser lief rot an und wandte sich von ihnen ab. Während Harry nur

grinste. Er nahm das meistens locker, wenn es irgendwem peinlich war oder er

sich überschwänglich bei Harry Potter entschuldigte, weil er Sam und Timmy

dachte falsch behandelt zu haben.

Als alle zwölf Personen da waren, zählte Sandy hochnäsig: "Auf drei! Eins,

zwei... drei!" und dann bückten sich alle gleichzeitig nach der leeren Tüte

Chips, die in der Mitte des Kreises lag, den sie gebildet hatten. Die zwei

Knirpse waren schon oft mit Portschlüssel gereist und wussten daher nur zu gut,

wie sie sich verhalten sollten. Als sie diese berührten, spürten sie ein

Kribbeln das von ihren Zehenspitzen bis zum Haaransatz durch den ganzen Körper

jagte. Sam giggelte kurz auf, bevor sie alle samt Tüte verschwanden.

Einige 100 Kilometer weiter in England landete die Truppe außerhalb Londons auf

einem grünen Hügel. Es bildeten sich schnell drei Gruppen, Sandy und ihr Freund

gingen erhobenen Hauptes Richtung Hauptstadt, der Sicherheitsmann mit seiner

Begleitung stieg den kleinen Berg nach Osten runter und der Rest ging nach

Nordwesten.

Die zwei Kinder liefen um die sechs Erwachsenen rum und jagten sich gegenseitig.

"Rennt nicht zu weit weg!", schrie Ron, der Arm in Arm mit Parvati den kleinen

Pfad lang ging, den zweien hinterher.

Nach einigen Minuten trennten sich John und Diana von den anderen. "Bis zum

Training, Kumpel!", grinste der Braunhaarige und schlug Harry freundschaftlich

auf die Schulter. "Ja, bis dann!", grinste der zurück und schlug ebenfalls zu.

"Ciao!", winkte das junge Paar in die Runde. "Ciao, Johnny!", riefen Timmy und

Sam grinsend und hielten kurz an.

Endlich waren die sechs angekommen, sie standen in der Einfahrt zur "Red Star

Farm", das eigentlich ein kleines Dorf, besser gesagt Kaff, war, da es nur aus

zwei Häusern bestand, einem in dem die Weasleys wohnten und dem daneben, in dem

die Potters wohnten. Das Dorf hatten sie selbst so genannt, weil an dem Abend,

an dem sie diesen einsamen Platz hier gefunden hatten, Hermine und Parvati einen

roten Stern am Himmel entdeckt hatten, der jede Nacht über ihren ebenso roten

Dächern schien, und ihnen hatte der Platz so gut gefallen, dass sie hier her

gezogen waren, damals erst zu viert.

Eine richtige Farm war es eigentlich auch nicht, denn beide Häuser waren klein

und weiß gestrichen, mit schönen, großen Fenstern, weißen Türen und eben roten

Ziegeldächern.

"Wir sind Zuhause!", brüllte Timmy. "Ja!", stimmte seine Freundin ihm freudig

zu.

"Wir sehen uns später!", lächelte Hermine. Die vier Erwachsenen verabschiedeten

sich von einander. "Kommst du, Timmy?", rief Parvati. "Ja, Mummy!", brüllte der

Junge und rannte zu der Schwarzhaarigen. Sam packte Hermine bei der Hand und

ging mit ihren Eltern zu dem hinteren Haus, während Timmy mit seinen Eltern im

vorderen verschwand.

Eine Stunde später saßen alle sechs bei Potters hinterm Haus im Garten. Harry

stand am Grill und brutschelte das Fleisch und die Würstchen auf Muggelart. Sam

und Timmy spielten mit drei kleinen Kätzchen, dessen Vater, der alte Krummbein,

im Schatten eines großen Apfelbaums lag und ihnen zusah; die Mutter, Parvatis

schwarze, etwas jüngere Katze, Minky trieb sich mal wieder in der Umgebung rum.

Sam schnappte sich eine kleine Katze mit feuerrotem Fell und schneeweißen

Tatzen, setzte sie unsanft auf ihren Schoß und streichelte sie mehr oder weniger

zärtlich. Timmy jagte auf seinen kleinen Füßen, mit mittlerweile gebundenen

Schnürsenkeln, hinter Phil, Lil's rotschwarz getigertem Bruder, her. Billy, der

dritte im Bunde, war pechschwarz und hatte einen kleinen weißen Fleck über der

Nase, und lag über Krumbein auf einem der Äste im Baum.

Die drei anderen Erwachsenen saßen auf den Stühlen in der Sonne und redeten

fröhlich über das heutige Quidditchspiel, wegen dem Sieg feierten sie diese

Party, und das Halbfinale nächste Woche.

"Was glaubt ihr, gegen wen wir spielen müssen?", fragte Ron und sah die zwei

Freundinnen an. "Schwer zu sagen!", seufzte seine Frau. "Ja!", stimmte Hermine

ihrer Freundin zu, "Deutschland und Frankreich sind beide gut!" "Morgen ist das

andere Viertelfinale!", sagte Harry vom Grill. "Ich weiß!", meinte Ron und

gähnte, "es ist der vierte Tag in dieser Woche, wo ein Quidditchspiel ist, wir

haben echt viel zu tun!" "Jetzt tu mal nicht so, als würde es dich stören nicht

im Ministerium sitzen zu müssen!", neckte Hermine ihn grinsend. "Ja, ja. Du hast

mich erwischt!", grinste der Rothaarige und legte einen Arm um die Schulter der

Schwarzhaarigen neben ihm.

"Daddy, ich habe Hunger!", sagte Sam und wandte sich von dem zwei Monate alten

Kätzchen ab, das sofort zu ihrem Vater tippelte und sich in den Schatten legte.

Es war ein ziemlich heißer Tag! "Die Würstchen sind gleich fertig, Schätzchen!",

grinste er ihr zu. Hermine sah dem Spektakel innerlich abweisend zu, diese

Szenen versetzten ihr immer wieder Stiche ins Herz.

Am nächsten Tag, ein Samstag, war Ron wie sooft in letzter Zeit schon früh am

Morgen aufgestanden und hatte die Farm schon verlassen, als alle andere

aufstanden, da er wegen seinem Job schon vor den ganzen Fans und Spielern auf

dem Spielfeld sein und alles regeln musste. Denn das war sein Job. Er war

zweiter Chef oder auch Vizechef der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und

Sportarten. Er war nach Hogwarts ins Ministerium gegangen und dort zufällig auf

Ludo Bagman getroffen, welcher auf der Suche nach einem Sekretär war. Ron ließ

sich natürlich dazu überreden, da er eh noch keinen Job gefunden hatte.

Und seit gut einem Jahr, als die Vorbereitungen für die

Quidditcheuropameisterschaft auf Hochtouren liefen, hatte Ludo, der sich bestens

mit Ron verstand, den kurzerhand zum zweiten Chef erklärt. Hermine behauptete

zwar, das Bagman das nur getan hatte, um selber mehr Freizeit zu haben, aber das

störte eigentlich keinen, denn schließlich verdiente Ron so mehr und der Job

machte ihm auch viel mehr Spaß. Noch dazu war er jetzt selbst der Meinung, er

sei besser als Percy, da dieser immer noch Sekretär des Ministers war.

Nur in den letzten paar Tagen war er deswegen immer hundemüde und ausgelaugt.

Doch das nahm er in Kauf, um die Schulden, die er und Parvati noch für sein Haus

bezahlen mussten (Er wollte von Harry kein Geld annehmen.), abzuzahlen und die

Familie gut ernähren zu können, was eigentlich nie das Problem war, aber das

übersah er, da er es gewöhnt war, mit wenig auszukommen...

Am frühen Nachmittag saß Harry oben im zweiten Stock in seinem Arbeitszimmer und

besah sich die Daten über die Spieler der deutschen und der französischen

Nationalmannschaft. Besonders warf er natürlich Blicke auf die beiden Sucher,

Felix Schmitt und Julien Rigot! Er hatte Bilder von beiden Mannschaften, Daten

über ihre Siege und verlorenen Spiele, über die Schwächen und Stärken der

Mannschaften und der einzelnen Spieler.

Irgendwann konnte er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren und schaute raus aus dem

Fenster. Dort stand die Sonne mal wieder hoch am Himmel und strahlte auf die

Wälder und Felder hinter dem Haus runter. Alles war grün oder gelb. Bald müssten

sie das Gemüse, Obst und Getreide, welche sie in der näheren Umgebung anbauten,

ernten, denn in nächster Zeit würden sie reif sein.

Sein Blick schweifte über die weiten, großen Felder, er erinnerte sich lächelnd

daran, wie er früher mit Hermine über sie gerannt war, mit ihr spaßhaft, als

wären sie kleine Kinder, verstecken gespielt oder einfach nur gekuschelt und die

Sterne in der Nacht beobachtete hatten. Das hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr

gemacht! Aber sie konnten Parvati ja auch nicht immer Sammy zumuten. Sie tat

schon so viel für sie, wenn sie arbeiteten.

Dann erkannte er dort unten einen schwarzen Hengst über die unbezäunten Felder

laufen. Die lange, tiefschwarze Mähne flatterte im Wind und auf seinem Rücken

saß eine schlanke, junge Frau, deren nachtschwarzes Haar ebenfalls wehte und die

mit dem Pferd zu einem Körper zu verschmelzen schien. Ihre Bewegungen waren so

sicher und hatten sich so sehr an die Schritte des Tieres gewöhnt, dass man fast

denken konnte, die ganz in schwarz gekleidete Frau und der nachtschwarze, schöne

Hengst wären ein wunderbares Wesen. Blitz galoppierte mit Parvati auf dem

Rücken, die mal wieder ohne Sattel und Zügel ritt, was sie liebend gern tat,

aber meistens nur dann, wenn Ron nicht da war, weil der sich sonst immer

schreckliche Sorgen um sie machte.

Blitz war ein wunderschöner und stolzer, schwarzer Hengst. Er war vier Jahre alt

und Parvati hatte ihn selbst eingeritten, gepflegt und alles mit ihm gemacht,

was der Grund für die große Freundschaft zwischen den beiden war. Sein Körper

war muskulös, er hatte lange Beine und gesunde Füße. Sein Fell und seine

Schweif- und Mähnenhaare glänzten stets. Seine Augen waren fröhlich und munter,

er wackelte gerne mit seinen Ohren und war stets aufmerksam, besonders, wenn man

mit ihm redete, er schien einen zu verstehen. Auf seiner Blesse hatte er

allerdings einen weißen Fleck, der die Form eines Blitzes hatte.

Viele hundert Meter weiter westlich bildete sich ein lustiges Bild. Dort auf der

Koppel stand wie immer Weasleys Milchkuh Wilma, doch sie war mal wieder nicht

alleine. Hermine hatte ihr den Sattel aufgesetzt und festgebunden und um das

Maul trug sie eine extra erarbeitete Art Zügel für Kühe, die von Blitz passte

ihr nämlich nicht. Auf ihrem Rücken saßen auf dem Sattel Sam und hinter ihr

Timmy, beide glücklich lächelnd oder die Kuh antreibend, welche natürlich nicht

so schnell laufen wollte, wie Blitz, was die zwei Dreijährigen absolut nicht

einsehen wollten. Und auf Blitz durften sie nie alleine reiten, manchmal nahm

Parvati ihren Sohn und manchmal auch Sammy mit. Hermine ging neben dem

ungewöhnlichen Gespann her und führte Wilma, die eigentlich lieber in Ruhe sich

in den Schatten legen und Gras kauen würde. Doch sie fügte sich ihrem Schicksal

ziemlich willenlos. Die junge Frau ließ die beiden seit einiger Zeit alleine

reiten, ohne sie festzuhalten, denn diese hatten immer wieder frech gesagt: "Wir

sind schon groß! Wir können alleine reiten! Geh weg!", so hatte sie es

schließlich aufgegeben und ging nun vor der Kuh her. Doch sie passte trotzdem

noch gut auf und hatte ihren Zauberstab immer griffbereit, um die zwei im

Notfall vor dem Sturz aufzufangen.

Harry sah seine Tochter gerade laut auf lachen. Sie konnte dabei übers ganze

Gesicht strahlen und steckte ihre ganze Umgebung an, dieses Lachen hatte sie von

ihrer Großmutter, seiner Mutter Lily, hatte Albus Dumbledore erzählt, als er das

einmal gesehen hatte, während eines Besuches. Ihre langen, hellbraunen, lockigen

Haare wehten im Wind und mit den gleichmäßigen Lippen, den Haaren und der

braunen Haut sah sie aus, als wäre sie Hermine als Kind. Der Schwarzhaarige musste

grinsen. Sie hatte so wenig von ihm, äußerlich eigentlich fast gar nichts. Aber

seine Eigenschaften hatte sie ganz eindeutig geerbt. Sie war mutig, neugierig,

selbstbewusst, stolz, außerdem hatte sie genau wie er, den Drang sich zu

beweisen, wie der Sprechende Hut es damals bei ihm ausgedrückt hatte. Die

Intelligenz hatte sie ganz ohne Zweifel von ihrer Mutter, so gescheit und schlau

wie sie war. Allerdings war sie auch vorlaut und frech, und sie kommandierte

gerne andere Leute rum, was ihre Eltern ihr unbedingt abgewöhnen wollten.

Nur ihre manchmal silberblau schimmernden Augen waren für Harry ein großes

Rätsel. Irgendwoher kannte er sie und auch die Wärme in ihnen, aber er wusste

einfach nicht, welches seiner Familienmitglieder diese leuchtenden Diamanten

hatte.

Timmy hingegen hatte Sommersprossen im Gesicht, feuerrote Haare, süße Locken und

meeresblaue Augen, die ihm das Aussehen eines kleinen, heranwachsenden Casanovas

verliehen. Trotzdem sah er Ron ähnlich, nur die Locken musste er von einer

seiner beiden Großmütter geerbt haben. Und er war ziemlich tollpatschig, was er

wahrscheinlich auch von seinem Vater hatte, denn Harry konnte es sich sehr gut

vorstellen, dass Ron als kleiner Junge genauso gewesen war.

Dann musterte er seine hübsche Frau. Sie sah noch so bildhübsch aus, wie damals,

als er sie geheiratet hatte und ihr den Antrag gemacht hatte. Noch das gleiche

umwerfende Lächeln, das selbe feingliedrige Gesicht, nur ihre Augen hatten sich

irgendwie verändert, sie waren nicht mehr so lebensfreudig, jetzt sah er in

ihnen mehr Erfahrung, Ausdauer und schweigende Liebe. Sie sollten echt mal

wieder zusammen irgendwas Schräges machen, nahm Harry sich vor, bevor er sich

wieder an die Arbeit machte.

Am späten Nachmittag saß er unten auf der kleinen Terrasse hinterm Haus und sah

in die Ferne, als ihn Ron eine Grimasse schneidend das Licht nahm und ihn somit

aus den Gedanken riss. "Hier! Soll ich dir geben!", sagte er grinsend und ließ

sich neben ihm auf die Holzbank fallen. "Du wirst auch nie erwachsen, oder?!",

grinste Harry und öffnete die zusammengerollte Pergamentrolle. "Nö, wieso auch?!

Mir gefällt mein Leben so!", grinste er mit geschlossenen Augen in den letzten

Sonnenstrahlen badend. Der Schwarzhaarige las den Brief:

_An Mr. Harry James Potter _

_Lieber Mr. Potter_

_Heute gewann Deutschland gegen Frankreich im Viertelfinale!_

_Ich freue mich ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass somit steht ihr Gegner für_

_nächsten Donnerstag feststeht!_

_Sie werden im Halbfinale gegen die deutsche Nationalmannschaft antreten müssen._

_Bitte bereiten Sie sich darauf vor!_

_Mit zaubervollen Grüßen _

_Ronald Weasley _

_Zweiter Chef der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten_

Harry rollte das Papier wieder zusammen. "Du wusstest es vorher schon, hab ich

Recht?", fragte Ron müde neben ihm noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen. "Ja!",

gab Harry zu und machte es sich ebenfalls bequem. "Hast du dir die Daten wieder

angeschaut?", wollte sein Freund weiter wissen. "Ja. Die deutsche Mannschaft hat

einfach mehr Potential als die französische, der Sieger war von vorne rein

klar!", erzählte er, "außerdem habe ich das Spiel per Magischen Rundfunk mit

verfolgt!" "Warum kannst du solche Vorraussagen nicht mal machen, wenn England

spielt!", seufzte der Rothaarige. "Weil ich dann selber spiele. Das geht einfach

nicht!", erklärte Harry knapp.

"Willst du ein Butterbier?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige nach ein paar Minuten.

"Ja, das wäre schön!", ließ Ron leise verlauten. "Accio Butterbier!", sagte

Harry, der ebenfalls zu faul war, aufzustehen und welches zu holen und da sie

keine Hauselfen besaßen, einerseits, weil Hermine strikt dagegen war und

andererseits, weil sie eben keinen freien kannten, außer Dobby, aber der zählte

nicht.

Schnell flogen ihm zwei Pullen Butterbier in die Hände und er überreichte eine

davon seinem Nachbarn. "Danke, Mann, das habe ich gebraucht!", sagte dieser,

nachdem er einen großen Schluck genommen hatte. "Kein Problem!", grinste der

andere und setzte sich ebenfalls seine Flasche an die Lippen.

Ron war froh, dass er die nächsten Tage frei bekommen hatte, und sich endlich

mal ausruhen und Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen konnte. Die auch glatt einen

Ausflug machte, zuerst zu Padma und ihrem Freund Oliver Wood, dann zu Parvatis

Eltern und schließlich zu den in England im Augenblick seienden Weasleys: Molly,

Fred mit Familie, George mit Familie. Percy ließen sie aus, da der noch nicht

mal Zeit für eine Freundin hatte. Ginny war mit ihren Freundinnen in Urlaub

geflogen - keiner wusste genau wohin, worüber sich Molly immer wieder aufregte.

Bill war noch in Ägypten, aber zum Finale würde er natürlich auch da sein und

Charlie kam ebenfalls in ein paar Tagen aus Rumänien.

Harry brachte Sam morgens zu Diana, die im Moment Urlaub hatte, und gerne mal

auf die Kleine aufpasste, während die beiden Männer Training hatten und Hermine

im Ministerium arbeitete. Normalerweise passte Parvati, die meistens zu Hause

war, auf Sam und Timmy auf, doch da diese jetzt mit Mann und Sohn unterwegs war,

erklärte sich Hermines Freundin gerne dazu bereit. Denn Hermine arbeitete

morgens in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung und konnte die Kleine

nicht mit dahin nehmen. Oft war Harry ja auch morgens Zuhause und war dann für

sie da. Nur während der EM trainierten sie öfter als normalerweise und er konnte

Sam unmöglich mitnehmen. Diese mochte Diana aber auch sehr und freute sich jedes

Mal, wenn sie in die kleine Stadt kam und mit der jungen Frau auf Spielplätze

und andere spaßige Sachen ging.

Harry und Hermine lagen abends wie immer gemeinsam in ihrem breiten Ehebett, sie

in seinen muskulösen Armen. Über ihnen leuchteten an der verzauberten Decke

Planeten und kleine Sterne, trotzdem war es dunkel im Raum.

Die Braunhaarige merkte, dass ihr Mann wie sooft mit seinen Gedanken mal wieder

woanders war. "Harry, denkst du schon wieder darüber nach?", fragte sie ihn

sanft. Er sah sie an und nickte: "Ja. Ich kann nichts dafür. Es lässt mich

einfach nicht los!" Sie strich ihm zärtlich über die nackte, breite Brust. "Du

brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, du kannst doch nichts dafür! Es gehört der

Vergangenheit an, lass es dabei bleiben!", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. "Ich

kann das einfach nicht! Ich kann es nicht vergessen. Ich sehe diese

schrecklichen Bilder immer wieder und sie lassen mich einfach nicht los!", sagte

er deprimiert. Sie streichelte seine Wange mit einer Hand. "Das wird schon.

Irgendwann lassen dich diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen los, du musst es nur

wollen!", sagte sie ruhig. "Ich will es ja!", sagte er etwas lauter, als er

wollte, "'tschuldige! Aber ich schaff es einfach nicht, die ganzen Toten zu

vergessen. Du warst ja nicht da, du hast es nicht gesehen. Ihre Gesichter, das

Blut. Du hast die Schreie nicht gehört!" "Das sagst du jedes Mal und jedes Mal

streiten wir uns darüber, Harry. Merkst du das nicht? Du musst eine Lösung für

dich finden! Du musst dir endlich eingestehen, dass du keine Schuld an ihrem

Sterben hast!", sie drehte sich von ihm ab.

Traurig sah er sie an. Wir sind beide einfach zu dickköpfig, stellte er traurig

lächelnd fest. Sanft strich er ihr über die Schulter, sagte jedoch nichts mehr,

er wollte sich nicht weiter mit ihr über jene, schlimme Nacht vor circa zwei

Jahren streiten. Denn er konnte sie nicht vergessen, würde sie niemals vergessen

können.

Am nächsten Donnerstag standen Ron und Harry beide sehr früh auf, gingen

zusammen zum Platz, wo sich alle trafen, um den Portschlüssel zu benutzen. Es

waren John, Sandy mit ihrem Freund, der Sicherheitsmann vom letzten Mal mit

Freundin und Ron und Harry.

Die Mannschaftsmitglieder verschwanden sofort in die Umkleide, wo der Kapitän,

als alle da waren ihnen gleich noch mal ihre Taktik erklärte und ihnen gut zu

redete usw.

Schließlich war es 10 Uhr morgens. Das Stadion war rammelvoll und laut. In den

Nationalfarben blau und gold bekleidet flog die Mannschaft auf ihren Besen

durchs Stadion, stark umjubelt von den vielen Fans auf den Tribünen. Sie blieben

in der Mitte des Felds schweben und sanken unter der Musik einer Kappelle zu

Boden, wo das Schiedsrichtergespann schon wartete.

Anschließend sahen alle zu dem Eingang der deutschen Nationalmannschaft. Die

deutsche Hymne begann, doch niemand kam heraus. Verwundert starrten alle weiter

dorthin.

"Was ist los?", fragte Harry John. Dieser zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern.

"Siehste doch, die kommen nicht!", kommentierte Sandy besserwisserisch, wie eh

und je, hinter ihm ungefragt die Situation, "ham Schiss vor uns!" Keiner von

beiden antwortete ihr.

Nach einigen Minuten machte sich einer der Schiedsrichter auf den Weg zu der

immer noch verschlossenen Tür. Denn nicht nur die Spieler, sondern auch das

Publikum wurde langsam nervös und sauer und sie buhten und beschwerten sich

bereits.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein einziger, deutscher Spieler flog schnell

heraus, direkt auf sie zu. Er schien es ziemlich eilig zu haben und wirkte

ernst, und noch nicht mal erfreut, dass ihm noch die meisten deutschen Fans zu

jubelten.

Fortsetzung folgt 


End file.
